


Silver Moons Will Mean Something

by WereWitchling



Series: Werewitchlings TW OCs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereWitchling/pseuds/WereWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because i didn't want to let Allison go AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Moons Will Mean Something

**Author's Note:**

> a story i started that went places i never expected.
> 
> some parts make me cringe like this part: "Allison as .... pardon the term.... as Cory's Mine person."
> 
> Yes i know that 'Spark Stiles' is so AU but i wrote this just after i got into the fandom.
> 
> also magic Danny is cause of another fic Series called "Where thou art, that is home" by ShanaStoryteller

Cory bit her lip. she looked at her friends and specifically at her best friend Allison. "Cory... we need you" Allison said with a desperate look and Cory felt tears come to her eyes "i don't know how.... i am not cut out to be a hero.... i am a coward.... indecisive.... background character that has been lucky to survive for this long... i never wanted to be called to stand up and fight" Cory said and started to cry. she almost felt like she should hate herself. she always spoke of her love of strong and heroic girls and how everyone should work to be like that but here she was being a hypocrite. Allison walked toward cory and knelt in front of her. "cory... being strong to save others is something that is instinct... it isn't learned and you aren't a coward.... in this case you are being so smart and i hate that we have to ask you to ignore your survival instincts on this... you are able to decide... you do it everyday.... you are your own story's main character and you have always been a main character to me... you survive because you are smart and no one could live without you..... no one ever wants to be called upon to fight.... but it's what we need to do... and i am asking you.... Please help us..." Allison had grabbed cory's hand while she spoke and was giving it gentle squeezes.

Cory looked in her brown eyes and felt a gentle tug in her heart. Cory glanced behind Allison to their friends and felt the tug again as she looked into their eyes. Cory was at war with herself in such a way that she felt as if she might split in two. her head screamed for her to run and hide from the danger because she was just a kid but her heart was determined to help if for no other reason than because she loved these people around her far too much to watch them leave with the possibility that she might never see them again. Lydia seemed to see her struggle and moved to kneel next to Allison and grab Cory's other hand. "Cory... help us.... we all protect each other... together we all can get out alive from this... you are our missing link and you are so powerful but you haven't unlocked your magic yet" Lydia said earnestly. Cory looked in both of her close friends eyes and felt a resolve. She gave a grim smile and uttered a small "give me liberty or give me death thing going on, huh?" to which she received a few nervous chuckles from her friends. 

Lydia and Allison stood before giving Cory a pull to stand up. Cory quickly recovered her balance before she looked between lydia and Stiles. "did you see if Deaton had any ideas on how i can unlock my magic" Cory asked and They looked grim before shaking their head. "i guess i will be winging it then" Cory said and looked at allison. "you have my multipurpose knives" She asked and Allison got a predatory smile before nodding. Allison pulled the small napsack over her shoulder and pulled out the sheath that held a whole lot of knives, there were Chinese ring daggers, throwing knives, butterfly pocket knives, Switchblades, and many other types, letting Cory grab them from her hand before letting the napsack fall to the ground. Allison had her bow and arrows, naturally, and had only brought the bag for the knives in hopes that their attempts to convince Cory would be successful. 

"well then... Lets get going" Cory said and grimaced a bit noting everyone looking at her. Most of the glances were of surprise but Lydia, Allison and Scott just looked amused. "well you heard her guys" Scott said and his amusement was easy to note in his voice. Cory flushed and ducked her head down. She began to quickly spread the blades all over her body where they would be needed to do something and avoid anyone seeing how uncomfortable she was, though she knew most could smell it.

~timeskip cause i kinda suck~

Cory felt herself Gasp when the Oni stabbed Allison and she stopped fighting. She ran over ignoring the fact that she could have been attacked, collapsed next to Scott who was holding her, and dropped the knives from her hands. No one Noticed the Oni and Nogistine disappearing. she heard him mention not being able to take the pain away as if she was under water. Cory was shaking her head furiously Muttering "no no no no ... not you" and ignoring everyone else she places her hands over the wound. She pressed down to stop the blood and closing her eyes she continued to mutter "not her... if you care at all you won't let this happen". 

She was so focused she didn't notice the silver light or the strange sensations going through her. She only opened her eyes when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach which made her whimper. everyone was looking at her in shock and Allison struggled only slightly to sit up. Scott made to protest but Allison seemed focused on wrapping Cory in a hug. Cory noted that the pain had disappeared as quickly as it had come and Allison wasn't pale anymore though there was still blood all over her. Cory looked at everyone in confusion but returned the hug. she wanted to ask what had happened and why everyone still looked shocked. "Cory... you found your magic... your eyes are silver... you healed Allison " Stiles said almost hesitantly. Cory focused again on Allison and moved her hands to her Shoulders. 

"can i check.... i ...what if it didn't work" Cory said quietly and Allison seemed to give a sigh with a warm smile. She allowed herself to be laid back with Scott holding her up while Cory hesitantly lifted the shirt and sucked in a breath. There was simply a silver shape which looked almost like a scar if you didn't count the odd color. "well it looks fine but you have a weird silvery scar... looks like a moon kinda" Cory said sounding uncertain. Allison grins and sits up before saying "that shouldn't be a problem.... i am alive thanks to you so bearing the mark doesn't bother me at all" to which Cory blushed a bright red and it seemed a group hug was going to occur. Cory ignored her unease and soaked up the warmth around her while she started to cry and gripped tightly to Allison. "i was so scared... i couldn't let you die....i...." Cory couldn't continue as she started to sob. 

Allison and everyone seemed to be trying to comfort her but cory just kept hold of Allison. Scott seemed just as upset and was holding both of them tight more than likely he would have only hugged Allison but as she was busy, he also was trying to thank Cory, he took what he could get. "guys lets take this somewhere safer... Cory needs to see Deaton as should Allison" Lydia said and picked up the two blades that rested where Cory dropped them. Lydia moved to Cory's side and quickly sheathed the Blades where they belonged and looked to the others. "everyone but Cory, Allison, Scott and i go to the Loft. when everything is sorted we will go there and figure everything out" Lydia said taking lead. 

she noted that Kira, Isaac, and Stiles looked ready to argue but seemed to decide that it was best. The rest of the pack headed off while the the Trio continued to hug and Lydia stood there for a moment giving them some quiet time before she had to start pushing them to hurry to Deaton's. she wasn't allowing herself to react yet because she wanted to be 100% sure that things would stay real rather than suddenly collapse into what reality could have been.

"guys lets get going to Deaton" Lydia finally says and pulls out her phone while they reluctantly pull apart. Cory wipes her eyes repeatedly and Allison moves to hug Lydia quickly. Lydia returns the hug quickly before leading the way to her car. Scott grabs Cory to make her stop for a second before clearing his throat slightly. "cory.... thank you... i can't even say how thankful i am right now" Scott said and upon noting her embarrassment quickly gave a warm smile. "lets go before we get left behind" he muttered and dragged her off as he was still holding her wrist.

~nother time skip~

"So Cory healed the wound and left a Silver moon in it's place" Deaton asked and Lydia shrugged. "it could be that it scars and turns silver so it might not necessarily be a silver moon" Lydia said and Allison lifted her shirt for the mark to remain visible. "well that is definitely not what i expected for her" he said glancing at the girl who was napping with her head on Allison's lap. "she has barely left Allison's side since..." Scott said sounding slightly miffed. Deaton made a strange expression and Lydia eyed him before asking "what" to which he replied "i am wondering if..." he trailed off. "if what" Allison asked and put her shirt down again now that they were done looking. 

"i am wondering if the mark has meaning that we do not even realize... Normally those of us with magic do not use magic on people but on the surroundings. i am wondering if the mark is perhaps marking Allison as .... pardon the term.... as Cory's Mine person.... it is a crude translation but it does hold a bit of a possessive nature. if i am correct Cory will likely always do anything for Allison and can not survive without her. such bonds are rare so i can not be sure" Deaton said. Lydia looked surprised while Scott, if he had fur like a cat, would have had hair standing on end with his unease.

"well is there a way to break the bond" Scott asked and ignored the two shocked looks he received from Lydia and allison. "no way that i know of unless you plan on reversing whatever it was that Cory did which i would not advise" Deaton said and Allison bit her lip before asking "are there any effects.... like she wont fall in love with me or end up looking like me or something right" . Deaton looked slightly uncomfortable before saying " i have my suspicions that in order for Cory's magic to work... a strong emotional connection of some sort must already exist... whether she is in love or just loves you i cannot be sure. as for other effects it is very unlikely that her appearance will change though depending on the time you spend together you may end up sharing mannerisms which would happen naturally without the bond so might not actually count" and Allison looks thoughtful. 

Scott sputtered and Lydia looks at Cory's sleeping form with concern. Lydia speaks to Deaton "can we speak in private for a moment...." and Deaton looks at her as if analyzing her reasoning before nodding. Deaton lead the way out of his workplace and continued until he was sure that scott would be unable to hear. "what is it" he asked looking at Lydia with analyzing eyes. "well... we have a possible situation... Stiles likes Cory, Isaac likes Allison, and now if Cory likes Allison.... we could be in very deep trouble" Lydia said sounding very worried. Deaton sighed and held out his hand "let me see your phone" he explained quietly. Lydia pulled her phone free with a confused expression on her face and Deaton began doing something. when he was done he handed back the phone which was on a search that made the linguist in her cringe. "polyamorous..." she whispered before looking at deaton. "you want me to tell my friends about such an unnatural relationship" she asked almost exasperated. he looked at her as if she were a child having a tantrum. "polyamory isn't unnatural... while your group isn't a coven it isn't exactly not one. in covens it isn't that unusual that such a relationship might occur" he said as if it was the most common topic to ever grace his presence. "you are a banshee, cory is a Witch/Druid, stiles has a spark, Danny has potential for something... you are well on your way to being a functioning coven that collided with a pack" Deaton says continuing.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of where this went and why i am ok with that:
> 
> a bit of polyamory never killed anyone plus bi stiles x bi isaac (maybe pref for boys?) x questioning allison x demisexual panromantic (pref for girls?) genderfluid oc totally rocks. i want to also touch possible stiles and allison friendship (isaac stiles friendship too) because they could have been partners in crime! homosexual biromantic maila is working on being human (i felt they left out too much about how different humans and coyotes are and adjusting from that so really her sexuality might not really be talked about except for cuddles with kira and stiles though maybe kira and maila make out once or twice with scott's understanding that it doesn't mean he isn't dating kira cause sometimes people just need to let out some steam but also they would be kinda cute) , Poly scott and bisexual demiromantic kira dating because they are really cute and good together. also because as much as i would love a pack polyamorous ship it is a bit much to undertake and i need allison cause i already wrote that part where my oc saves Allison because she didn't deserve to die like that if at all. i get what she was sacrificing herself for (and crystal wanting to leave) but there was so much more that could have happened or better ways for her to go away (plus the lack of funeral or mourning period really pissed me off. she was so important to so many of them so why didn't that get addressed again?). maybe ace derek or just him feeling that being with anyone in the pack would be a repeat of the history he had with kate but with him as the bad guy because we don't really get much time to address that at least that i know of. plus if he is ace that adds another layer of how upsetting it could be. the impact that such a thing has on him and how he looks at the world because of it. uninterested possibly fling Lydia because she really should get more time to show how awesome, capable, and smart she is not having to be some guy's arm candy... plus stiles needs to get it in his head that his way of looking at lydia places him with all those 'nice guys' who feel entitled to a girls body. he doesn't know lydia really he just knows what he thinks she is like. sure she isn't as shallow as she tried to get others to believe but that doesn't mean she is some perfect goddess. she is human and she breaks and gets afraid. she has prejudices and i want that to be addressed because it makes her a so much more amazing character. i am having so much fun ^^


End file.
